Austrian Empireball
Austrian Empireball |nativename = Kaisertum Österreichkugel |founded = 8/11/1804 |onlypredecessor = Holy Roman Empireball |predicon = HRE |onlysuccessor = Austro-Hungarian Empireball |nexticon = Austria-Hungary |successor = Austria-Hungaryball |ended = 3/1/1867 |image = Byz-Habsburg.png |government = Empire |language = German Latin Hungarian Czech Croatian Romanian Slovak Slovene Dutch Italian OldPolish Ruthenian Bosnian Serbian French |capital = Viennaball |affiliation = HREball/German Confederationball (until 1866) |religion = Christian * Catholicism * Protestanism |friends = Second Mexican Empireball Bavariaball likes to do incest as well |enemies = BLUT UND EISEN Kebab liberals Go f*ck yourself |likes = inbreeding, keeping the blood pure, |predecessor = Habsburg Monarchyball, Holy Roman Empireball |reality = }}Austrian Empireball was a powerful Empire that ruled firstly in HREball and then in German Confederationball. It ruled over many countries also. It eventually integrated with Kingdom of Hungaryball becoming Austria-Hungaryball later. Location and some History The Austrian Empireball encompassed a large part of Central and Eastern Europe, spanning over Austria, Bohemia, Slovakia, Northern Italy, Slovenia, Croatia, Istria, Bosnia, Hungary, Kraków, Serbia and Romania. This means that the Empire is under constant attack by itself, due to the mishmash of cultures and languages. Austrian Empireball has given Kings/Queens/Emperors to various other countries, such as Spainball, one of which became the Holy Roman Empire for a while, so technically speaking, half of America and Indonesia became Holy Roman for a while. He also gave a King to England, but everyone forgets him. Oh, and the Mexican Empire, too. After 1867, the Austrian Empire became a part of Austro-Hungarian Empireball, but only half of it. Today, Austrian Empireball just hands out some rich guys every now and then, thanks to the Allies clearing all the Habsburg claims to thrones after the [[World War I|'Great War']]. Relations * Austria-Hungaryball - Me in the Future Where did mein glorious clay go? * UKball - Helped out against Napoleon and some other stuff. Along with Kingdom of Italyball, this trio forms the Triple Alliance. * Franceball - Greatest enemy from the 16th to the 19th century when he was all Bourbon and Napoleon. Allied during the War of Russian Imperialism against Imperial Russia. Still allies today, I think. * Kingdom of Italyball - Trade partners and allies in war. It is unknown whether Italy is still pissed off with Austria still having Trent or not, but they are good friends nonetheless. * Ottoman Empireball - One Of mein main rival,take this!You can’t touch Vienna!! But after that we were allies. * German Empireball - Screw you and your empire. We could have remained together had it not been for your religious bullshit and your protestants wanting to separate from us just because we were catholic. * Kingdom of Albaniaball - Ensuring Albanian independence from greedy Italy and Greece, so are best friends because of this. * Spainball - They're both Habsburg (Well, they were) , so work out the connection. Distrusted because of his alliance with kebab. * Second Mexican Empireball - Habsburg dynasty again. Offspring of Spanish Empireball, so distrust there. * Holy Roman Empireball - Looking after him, being Kaiser and all that. Helps manage the bazillions of mini Germonies under the HRE's wings. * Poland-Lithuaniaball - He saved me when Kebab tried to kill me. Ich took some of him when he was being partitioned by Prussiaball and Russian Empireball. I am still sorry. * Liechtensteinball - Ich am still alive in his soul. Gallery Byz-Habsburg.png Byz-Bierzeit.png 9a2f60970aa4d06ac5fcf34de217b761821f65f5r1-1920-1280v2 hq.jpg cCIE8Wg.png WW1 July '14.png 'i1F8ACS.png EOBZzx7.png VPx5bJ8.png 'wwkvya7.png J4lhoYC.png ZN67l2R.png SwDo9ID.png Austro-Prussian relationships - Imgur.png GZ9WEWw.png Battle of the Nations.png Liechtenstein Stronk.png My History.png LqeCFv6.png Claymore.png }} zh:奥地利帝国球 Category:Empire Category:Austriaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Czechball Category:Hungaryball Category:Italyball Category:Montenegroball Category:Polandball Category:Romaniaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Ukraineball Category:German Confederationball Category:HREball Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Black Yellow Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Monarchy Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Hungarian Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Slovak Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Rusyn Speaking Countryball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:Europe Category:Central Europe Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball Category:Protestant Category:Lutheran Category:Characters Category:Kebab Removers